Peppa buys a Gun
Characters Peppa: She is a troublemaking 10-year-old girl, she is bad at school, bad at home, and she pranks people all the time, and Mummy and Daddy Pig can't do nothing. George: He is a Good, 8-year-old Boy, he is Good at school, good at home, and he does his homework, unlike Peppa, who doesn't do her Homework a lot. Daddy Pig (Percy): He is a 38-year-old man, he grounds Peppa to teach her a lesson, he has a job. Mummy Pig: She is a 33-year-old women, she doesn't Ground Peppa a lot, only if she fights George, all she does is time-out to Peppa, then she figures what the punishment, then she grounds her for the rest of the day. Movie There will be a Movie about this when the page is finishes. Movie Rating Possibly PG-13, maybe PG. Reminder: This is fanon, so don't try and say "should Johnny06 be demoted' and stuff like that, you know, so again, it's fanon. Rating Transcript September pulls out her iPhone 6s Peppa: *types in 0 9 1 1* Peppa: *taps on Escape the JAIL* George: *walks in and takes out iPhone 6* Peppa, I have a iPhone 5c!, yours is a-, IPhone 6s? Peppa: Yeah! *taps PLAY* Peppa's iPhone: Uh, hey, look what you got.......Hahahaha, it's a package. Peppa: Oh! the gun store Peppa: May I buy those 2 Micro SMGS?, and the Ballistic Knifes? Gun Store Guy: Yes, $100 for 2 Micro SMG, and $50 for 2 Ballistic Knifes. Peppa: Ok, *gives the money and walks out* home Peppa: Mummy!, where is my Laptop? Mummy Pig: Sold it to the Pawn Shop. Peppa: WHAT??!!!!!!?? Mummy Pig: Don't you want internet\cable? Peppa: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mummy Pig: Kidding, George is on it. Peppa: GEORGE!!!! *runs to George* Peppa's Computer: What is this, oh-|-dies Peppa: George, why are you on it? George: Um, I was listening to music, then it died. the mall Peppa: Can I trade in this iPhone 6s for the iPhone 6s+? Apple Guy: Yep, 50 dollars please. Peppa: 50 dollars to the Apple guy Apple Guy: Thank you. October Peppa: George, I show you, MY IPHONE 6S PLUS!!, I traded it in. George: I got a, iPhone 2G?, AHHH!!!!, WHERE IS MY IPHONE 6?!!!?, Oh, This is one isn't mine, here's my iPhone 6. Peppa: IPhone 6s+ is the best. George: Really?, let's see. (the next day, in 5th Grade) Mr. Breach: Class, line up at the door for Gym. (Everyone lines up, Peppa steps in 5th) Mr. Breach: 0 VOICE! (At Recess) Peppa/Suzy: (start running) Peppa: (stops at swings and stands) (1 minute later) Suzy: (stops at swings, and falls on the grass) Peppa, you, are, impossible, to, beat. (faints) Peppa: SUZY!! (runs to a Duty Teacher) MR. BREACH, SUZY FAINTED!! Mr. Breach/Peppa: (walk to Suzy) Mr. Breach: Suzy, Suzy. Suzy: (wakes up) Mister Breach, Peppa? (at home) Peppa: (walks inside) George is at CLC Again. Mummy Pig: Again?, Wow, I thought he was coming home today. Peppa: I know, right? -5:15pm- Daddy Pig: Where is George? George: *walks in the house-2 seconds later-*walks in the kitchen, places his backpack on floor and sits on the empty chair* Hey, sorry I took so long. Mummy\Daddy Pig: Peppa got home at 3:03, you should've-*turn and look at each other for 3 seconds and stop and face George*-been home at 5:04. George: It was the bus driver. Daddy Pig: What? George: He went the wrong way dropping off students, and they dropped me off at Richard's, so I said to myself 'Stupid Bus.', then I walked here. Halloween Peppa: Mummy, Daddy, are we going? Daddy Pig: Grrrr...., We are going. Peppa: Stop. Cricket Lane Mummy Pig: It's 10pm, time to-, Peppa: No, we have till 11. Mummy Pig: We agreed on-, whatever, 11 it is. Peppa: Yay! at home Peppa: Mommy, Daddy, i'm tired, George-, Mummy: Go to bed you two, NOW! 11:50pm Peppa: *falls asleep* November Peppa: This candy, man, Mom, can I go to Suzy's, lives on 55 Oak Road. Mummy Pig: Have your-, Peppa: Yeah. Mummy Pig: Ok, bye. Peppa: Bye. Suzy's Suzy: Peppa, you go trick-or-treat-, Peppa: Yeah, I have a bag filled with candy, we started at 6, and ended at 11, my bag, there is candy at the top, like, totally. Suzy: Mine is half-filled, cause we spent it costume shopping, since mom forgot, so we started at 8. Peppa: My mom got them 2 weeks before, that was sale week. Suzy: Ugh. Peppa: Suzy, I know that, wanna get money? Suzy: Yeah! Peppa: Let's rob a bank. Suzy: We need Danny and Freddy. their clubhouse Peppa: I do the plans, we go into a bushy tree, and Freddy, you will zoom in and send a rope hook to the ground, and Me and Danny will slide down the rope and breaks the glass doors, Suzy, on the other hand, will keep watch of Me and Danny on her Gold iPad Pro, shut the cameras\alarms off when you see us at the ground, we will hold hostage, then I will call Freddy to have him come down and hold hostage, after, Me and Danny will run in to the vault with 4 Black duffel bags, I will have 2, and Danny will have 2, and when we come out of vault, I will give Freddy his Bag, and we'll walk out, and then I will call Suzy to come down, then we'll get in the PEPPAMOBILE, and drive back to the clubhouse, got it? Freddy: what do you mean by call? Peppa: Oh, and we will bring walkie-talkies. the tree across from the bank Freddy: out binoculars and zooms into the bank door and sees 1 person I see a citizen. Peppa: Danny, let's slide down. Danny: Ok. Peppa\Danny: down the rope zooms into Peppa and Danny Peppa: Danny. Danny: Ok. Peppa\Danny: glass doors GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!! Manager: the alarm button, and realizes it doesn't work WHAT?!! Peppa: in Freddy to The Clubhouse Peppa: YEAH!!! Twin City Times in New Auburn, ME the next day Peppa: Suzy, let's go see them. Johnny06: Robbie, want to go to my house? Logan: Why do you guys wanna go? Johnny06: I'm kidding. Robbie: Johnny, please. Peppa: WOO-WOO!! Johnny06: and looks at Peppa\Suzy Little 4-year-old babys. back to Logan\Robbie I see cry-baby Red Dress and Sheep Wool. Suzy: Weak dumbos. Peppa: I'm scared. Johnny06\Logan: at Peppa\Suzy Peppa: AHH!!!! runs Suzy: AHH!!!!! runs flashes black\white stops Peppa: Suzy?, is this, our clubhouse? Danny: Stupid!, we are in our clubhouse. December the courthouse Judge Fox: Peppa, ahem..Danny, you both are, GUILTY!! Everyone: Oh no! Judge Fox: Peppa, Danny, you both are going to the max secured kids prison for 1 1\2 months for armed robbery. Peppa: I did not! Judge Fox: Look at this: stupid oink pig. *show Peppa the surveillance video* hours later, 1st day in jail Peppa: Danny, we're in prison. Danny: Max secured. night Peppa: How are we gonna escape. Prison Speakers: ATTENTION!!, IT IS NOW LOCKDOWN!!, LIGHTS OUT!!, BEDTIME!! Peppa: Good God, Danny, could day in prison... Prison Speaker: ATTENTION!!, IT IS NOW 7AM, EVERYONE WAKE UP, NOW!!! Peppa: Another day in prison, Danny. Danny: You noticed we could walk around? Peppa: Yeah. Peppa and Danny: *walk out* Danny: I think I see Suzy. 8:00am Danny: I wish we could escape. Prison Speaker: ATTENTION!!, IT IS NOW BREAKFAST TIME!!, PRISONERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA!!, I REPEAT, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAFATERIA!! Peppa: Ugh, it's breakfast. the cafeteria Prison Chef: Peppa Rabbit stew\3 salted green French beans..Danny Rabbit stew\3 salted green French beans Have a good breakfast. Peppa and Danny: *sit down* Danny: This breakfast-, Nelson Muntz: *stuffs Danny's face in rabbit stew* Hahaha!, black dogs are stupid!, black dogs are stupid!, ha!, hahaha! *picks up Danny's face...grips Danny's legs and flips him on his tray face down] Hahahaha!!!, THIS BLACK DOG IS A PIPSQUEAK!!, Black dog, I have some last words for you, You are gonna die, on Christmas morning, we meet here, at 7:50am, and me and you fight. Danny: No!!, I wanna enjoy Christmas by having a good day, including a Diamond pickaxe, instead of fighting you. Nelson Muntz: Better be sacred, goona cry to ya mama? Danny: Make me, fat man. Everyone Else: *look at Nelson and laugh* Danny: Yeah, People! Peppa: Danny, let's-, Prison Speakers: ATTENTION!!, ALL PRISONERS!!, I NEED YOU ALL TO MEET WITH THE INSPECTORS AT THE YARD!!, I REPEAT, I NEED YOU ALLTO MEET WITH THE INSPECTORS IN THE YARD!! Peppa: Let's go. 9:00pm Danny: Second night in jail, *picks up chalk and marks a line* There. *put the chalk down in the chest* Peppa, we need to-, Prison Speakers:' ATTENTION!!, IT IS NOW LOCKDOWN!!, LIGHTS OUT!!, BEDTIME!! '' Peppa: Danny, get on top. Danny: The top is stupid. Peppa: Just go to bed on top, please. Danny: Fine. day in prison... Prison Speakers:''' ATTENTION!!, IT IS NOW 7AM, EVERYONE WAKE UP, NOW!! '' Peppa: *wakes up* Danny, wake up. Danny: *wakes up and feels coldness on his back* What is the coldness? *back stops coldness, stands up and looks at the floor* How did i get on the floor? Peppa: Hahaha! Danny: You.....jerk. Security Guard #1: Ms. Peppa\Mr. Danny, you both have a visitor who wants to see you two wimps, follow me. the visitor room Suzy: ma'am, they're taking so long, call for their-, *sees Peppa\Danny in the distance* Peppa!, Danny! Peppa\Danny: Suzy! minutes later Suzy: Christmas Day Danny: Peppa, I Don't know what to do about him, I only have 5 minutes before the fight *little tears start running out of his eyes* Peppa: Danny, I'll help you to give 100% assistance. Danny: Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without you. Peppa: No problem. up a diamond sword take this for some help, Nelson, I handed him a wooden sword, I said it was the best one, hit him, in the g-, Danny: Guts are grows. Peppa: Danny the Diamond sword and picks up a iron sword, let's fight him! minutes later Nelson Muntz: Die!! Danny: *takes out Diamond sword and hits Nelson's leg**hits Nelson's arms**hit's Nelson's eye* Nelson Muntz: *nearly hits Danny's weights, but misses* Danny: *hits Nelson's legs and arms* Nelson Muntz: Ahhh!! *falls down* Danny: *taps Nelson's legs with a Diamond sword* Do I win? Nelson Muntz: Goo-goo. Danny: You blocked me on Facebook, you are going to die. Nelson Muntz: No!! January Peppa: *digs dirt* Danny, we're almost out, we have our regular clothes, we packed 20 energy bars, and we have our Diamond shovels. Danny: Yeah!, homeboy. the prison Prison Speaker: '''ATTENTION!!, 2 CONVICTS HAVE ESCAPED, THERE NAMES ARE, PIPPA, AHEM, PEPPA, AND DANTE, NO, DANNY!!, IF ANYONE FINDS THEM, PLEASE REPORT THEM TO THE POLICE!!, THANK YOU, ENJOY YOUR DAY!!' Peppa: We're dead. Danny: Peppa, let's go to the club. week later Mummy Pig: Peppa...Peppa...Pep-,the door Is that Peppa? Peppa: *walks into the kitchen* Mommy!, Daddy!, George! Daddy Pig: Where were you? Peppa: The judge lied. George: It was horrible, if I was correct. Peppa: Obviously. to her room Peppa's room Peppa: on Computer-10 Seconds later-'Pinecraft'-5 seconds later-'pinecraft' 'pinecraft' places 5 blocks in a line-places door-places another 5 blocks in a line and crashes-exits 'pinecraft' Peppa: What?!, why did it crash?, oh well, must've need work again. off computer, takes out iPhone 6s+, and types 0 9 1 1, taps 'pinecraft mobile editon' and plays [5 minutes later Peppa: Boring, I'll just read Diary of a wimpy kid. up Diary of a wimpy kid: Cabin fever and opens to page 129 next day... Mummy Pig: Peppa!, I just got off with this lady called 'Susan', and she is bringing her husband, Frank, and her 3 kids, Rodrick, Greg and Manny, and she is bringing Greg's friend Rowley along. Peppa: When?, When?, TELL ME WHEN!!! Mummy Pig: at 6:00, on f-, Peppa: It is Friday. Mummy Pig: Well, um-, Peppa: What, um? 6:15pm Greg: Hello, I'm Greg. Rodrick: Loaded Diaper. Manny: Mama. Susan: Manny, and Rodrick? Rodrick: Whatever, Rodrick, mean to meet you. Greg: Good to meet you. Manny: Daddy. Susan: Nice to meet you guys. Frank: Nice to...out a chainsaw...KILL YOU!!!! the lamp in 1\2 Susan: Frankie Heffley!, what do you think you're doing?! Frank: Cutting a lamp. Gumball: You all have been in my house? Frank, Susan, Rodrick, Greg, Manny, Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa, George: Gumball Gumball: faints Nicole: GUYS?!, GET OUTTA HERE!!!! Mummy Pig: Mistaken, we live here. Nicole: NO YOU DON'T, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!!! Mummy Pig: Our stuff is here. Nicole: NO IT ISN'T, IT IS MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!! on Mummy Pig and Headlocks her Daddy Pig: Idiot!! on Nicole's head and Bear grips her Frank: Chainsaw!!! on Daddy Pig\Nicole's heads and jumps himself and Daddy pig to the ground and has his arms cover Daddy Pig's face and belly AHA!!! Rodrick: Idiots for days!! on Frank and Headlocks him Haha, dead guy! Manny: Tingy! Rodrick's shirt, climbs to Rodrick's head, takes out a hammer, and smashes Rodrick's head Rodrick: faints George: Tackle!! and spin kicks Manny, slides on the floor and trips Manny Ha! Manny, let's go of Manny and Tackles Manny, chokes Manny again Peppa: George George: and looks at Peppa You want to, TACKLE!!! Peppa Greg: Tackle!! Peppa, chokes Peppa, jump kicks Peppa Peppa: Greg hour later Rodrick: up Um. Nicole: EVERYONE GET OUT!!!!!, NOW!!!!, OR I'LL CALL 911!!!!!! Daddy Pig: Attack!! Hammer at Nicole's head Nicole: faints\vomits next week Daddy Pig: Nicole was just a idiot. Peppa: Yeah, whatever, who gives? Daddy Pig: Her family. Greg: Uh, Mr. Pig. Daddy Pig: Yes, Mister. Greg: Your son, What was his name again? Peppa: George. Greg: Yeah, George has, uh, gotten ahold of your, laptop, and put viruses on it. Daddy Pig: He did?, how? Greg: I was messing with you, my brother put malware on your laptop. Daddy Pig: RODRICK HEFFLEY!! the computer room Rodrick: This is what you deserve, MR. PIG!! out hammer and smashes laptop screen, tears the screen in half, keyboard in half, and throws out the computer, and climbs down the ladder Daddy Pig: in, only to find no computer Gregory!, where-, Greg: Rodrick. Daddy Pig: RAAA!!! minutes later Daddy Pig: GOT YOU NOW!!!, RODRICK, AND YOU'RE DEAD!!!! Rodrick: Ha! a stink bomb at the vans hood Daddy Pig: YOU HAVE NO DEFENSE!!!, SO, WANNA DIE?!!!, WELL YOU WILL!!!! Frank: I'm not letting Rodrick die, I'm gonna, KILL THE KILLER!!! the chase Daddy Pig: HEFFLEY!!! paper Rodrick: Dummy. a stink bomb at the roof an windshield HA! Daddy Pig: RODRICK, YOU ARECENSOREDDEAD!!!! Rodrick: Smell my wrappers. a Sticky bomb at the roof Ha! Daddy Pig: NO!!! out the car and lands on grass Car: explodes Daddy Pig: ' CRAP!, CRAP!, CRAP!, NO!, NO!, NO!' Greg: running I...ran...this...far...and now...I must...run...back...home. Daddy Pig: Here are 2 water bottles] Greg: Thanks. 1 full water bottle That was so good. half of the other one I'm fully powered up! out the half he drank and runs off Daddy Pig: I bet he was sacred. the house Susan: Pam, when re those boys coming back? Mummy Pig: I have no idea, but we have Manny\George. Susan: I know, but the older. Mummy Pig: Don't know, Damn Daddy pig left, 11 minutes later, Frank\Greg. Greg: inside and faints Susan: Gregory? Greg: Ma, ma. Susan: Come on, Greg up and walks him to the kitchen Greg: down I...ran. Susan: Poor Gregory. Greg a bottle of water Greg: Thanks. Susan: Welcome. Greg: the hole bottle minutes later Greg: Done my water. to his room and naps Susan: Weird, Gregory usually doesn't nap. Mummy Pig: Poor Peppa. Valentine's Day Peppa: Mommy, Daddy, are we there? Daddy Pig: Does it look like it to you? Mummy Pig: Percy! Daddy Pig: I just-, Mummy Pig: You just what? Daddy Pig: Farted. Mummy Pig: Ewww!! Peppa: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Daddy Pig: Whinebaby. March Daddy Pig: The Heffley's are coming back to stay a night or 2, cause a family member of theirs are getting married, I think it Greg's Grandmother or Greg's Grandfather. Peppa: Whatever, pops, and do you eat crap? Daddy Pig: Watch your mouth Peppa Julie Pig! Peppa: Hush you. Daddy Pig: say it one more time, Peppa!, and you'll be grounded for the rest of the day, I mean it! Peppa: I will duck tape your mouth shut if you be a threat to me again. Daddy Pig: Your grounded for the rest of the day!, and if you keep continuing, you will be grounded today and tomorrow. Peppa: You can't grounded me, you crap mouth. Daddy Pig: That's it, grounded for today and tomorrow, more, 4 days, more, 1 week and so on. Peppa: You are a threat to me and George. Daddy Pig: Grounded for 4 days. Peppa: Ugh. Daddy Pig: Get your bag and leave!, NOW!, NOW, NOW!!!! Peppa: RAAAA!!!!! of chair and climbs on table Ha!, what are you going to do? Daddy Pig: Trip you. Peppa: Ha! onto Daddy Pig's head and pounds it Daddy Pig: OWWWW!!!! Peppa: Ha! off Daddy Pig, lands on table, boosts to Daddy Pig and kick each lens on his glasses Daddy Pig: Practical Dumbo. school recess Danny: That is odd, I can't seem to find Peppa. Peppa: Danny!! Danny: Peppa?, is that her? Peppa: Danny!! Danny: over to Peppa Peppa, where have you been? Peppa: We were flying on Valentine's to spend our 2-week school break in Italy, and-, Danny: Didn't you go to Italy before? Peppa: Yes, I did, as I was saying, We were flying to Italy on Valentine's to spend our 2-week school break in Italy, and then, when we walked out the airport, there were two Italian cops. to February TBA Trivia Diary of a wimpy kid is mentioned on this page. It turns out that Peppa\Danny ended up in prison George doesn't make a lot of appearances Peppa runs faster than Suzy. a parody of 'Minecraft' is mentioned. the Heffley family from Diary of a Wimpy Kid come Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes with events that never happened Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:WOOT!